Cuando ambos den el siguiente paso… la aceptación
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Reto: #1..."–Si acabara– ella lo miro interrogante –Cuando ambos den el siguiente paso… la aceptación."/pesimo summary pero es que si lo hago adelanto mucho xDD DRABBLE


•**Comentario de la autora:**

HABEMUS FANFIC :D

(Wwiajdlajdkñsad escribo eso siendo agnóstica xDD)

Bueeeeeeno, Hola a todos estoy de paso… bueno es que entre a la escuela y esta ocupando todo mi tiempo D:

Asi que no he podido subir nada, ni actualizar nada y recién entre a fanfic después de una semana(?) so… bueno pronto terminare de pasar todo de mi hermosos cuaderno a la computadora y se que ustedes me quieren tanto que me esperaran pacientemente y sin amenazas… ¿No es así? :)

Bueno se que lo harán :D

Bueno rápidamente les explico mi reto.

Consiste en escribir un total aun indeterminado de One-shots y/o drabbles sobre mis parejas favoritas.

Y para comenzar con mi reto este es de _Kakashi_x_Anko_, pero si también te gusta:

_Naruto_x_Sakura_ (Naruto)

_Shikamaru_x_Temari _(Naruto)

_Leon_x_Ada_ (Resident Evil)

_Vegata_x_Bulma_ (Dragon ball Z)

_Natsu_x_Lucy_ (Fairy Tail)

_Gajeel_x_Levy_ (Fariry Tail)

•**Nº: **#1

•**Título: **Cuando ambos den el siguiente paso… la aceptación.

•**Pareja: **Kakashi x Anko (KakaAnko)

**Anime/Juego: **Naruto

•**Rating: **K

•**Drabble/One-shot: **Drabble

•**Cant. De palabras: **497

•**Advertencias: **Ninguna :3

•**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto presentes en la siguiente historia ficticia no me pertenecen, estos son de total propiedad de Makashi Kishimoto y solamente es de mi propiedad la historia que no tiene nada que ver con el trama original de la serie y solamente es un creación para el entrenamiento de terceros y personal, sin fines lucrativos.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Su cuerpo se tenso de forma automática y el silencio reino en el lugar y es que de estar hablando eufóricamente paso a callarse forma abrupta ante la inesperada acción de un shinobi que al reconocerlo provoco que ella completamente pasmada mirara a los presentes que sin entender miraban a ambos.

– _**¡Konnichiwa! –**_ saludo sonriente con su mano libre.

–_**Llegas tarde–**_ dijo seriamente el hijo del tercero cruzando sus brazos.

–_**Como siempre–**_ agrego la poseedora de rojizos ojos negando con la cabeza.

–_**Bueno es que me perdí en el camino de la vida– **_Dijo como excusa cerrando su único ojo visible y formando una sonrisa que levemente se remarco en la máscara.

–_**¿Anko?-**_ pregunto asustada la Yuhi al ver que su amiga aun no reaccionaba.

_**-¿Mmm…?–**_ musito el shinobi que miro a la joven kunoichi que abrazaba por la cintura con su brazo.

–_**Ka…Kakashi–**_ susurro la pelimorada llamando su atención.

–_**¿Qué? – **_pregunto ante el llamado de atención de la Mitarashi.

–_**Suéltame maldito pervertido– **_dijo volteándose totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa dispuesta a propinarle un certero golpe ante sus nervios, pero era tal el amarre que ninguno de los dos predijo la perdida de equilibrio que sufriría el ninja copia y de su fuerte amarre que con el cual atraería consigo el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Anko provocando que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo, el de espaldas y bueno ella… sobre él.

–_**Mierda– **_dijo Asuma al saber que era lo que se avecinaba ante la cercanía de ambos y es que entre más cerca se encontraban más nerviosa se ponía ella y peores reacciones tenia. Y la situación actual detonaría con alguna pataleta provocada por los nervios de tenerlo bajo ella, sentir su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sus mano sobre el pecho de él y peor aún, sus labios contra los suyos pero con un delgado obstáculo de tono azulado que impedía el real contacto de sus labios pero que no bajaría los humos de la vergüenza y el nerviosismo que rápidamente se apoderaron de ella.

–_**-¡Maldito pervertido! –**_ grito separándose ligeramente de el ejerciendo presión en sus manos para levantarse.

–_**Anko, eso duele–**_ dijo el shinobi al sentir como ella ejercía fuerza sobre su pecho con sus manos.

–_**Baka– **_dijo enojada levantándose para quedar sentada sobre el torso de él.

–_**Kurenai mejor vámonos–**_ dijo tomando la mano de su novia invitándola a alejarse de la bochornosa situación que se avecinaba y que sabía que terminaría con el Hatake rogándole para que lo perdonara a pesar de no tener la culpa de lo que sentía ella al tenerlo tan cerca.

–_**¡No Anko, cálmate, cálmate, no he hecho nada! –**_ repetía una y otra vez intentando no ser alcanzado por alguno de los golpes que ella lanzaba nerviosa contra el rostro de él.

–_**Esto no acabara nunca–**_dijo la especialista en genjutsu al ver la escena desde lejos y caminando mientras abrazaba el brazo de el shinobi.

–_**Si acabara–**_ ella lo miro interrogante _**–Cuando ambos den el siguiente paso… la aceptación.**_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Próximo reto: **"Hoy te perderás conmigo" (LeonxAda)

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **Bueeeeeeno aquí comienza la tortura para mi mente :)

Espero que les guste y que me comprendan por lo de la escuela.

El siguiente no es KakaAnko ya que no tiene orden mi reto pero pronto vendrán más KakaAnko.

Para saber más sobre las actualizaciones visita mi pagina de facebook ;)

PD: El siguiente es Aeon de Resident Evil. Y ya esta subido ;)

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


End file.
